Connected
by jstar1382
Summary: AU- post episode one-shot for 3x01...What if, Castle went back to the precinct at the end... (In this world, Gina and Josh are not in the picture)


_**A/N- This is just a one-shot that came about through my re-watch of Season 3. It's fluffy, so it doesn't dive deep into issues that may have existed in this time period. Just wanted to write a sweet happy story before I started the sequel to You Can't Give Up (which will be called "If You Want the Happy Ending). In this AU of the beginning of Season 3, Josh didn't exist. Thanks to Joanna and Janna for your help. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Castle or any of it's characters...I just like to play in their world. You will noticed I used one line of dialogue from 3x01...that to belongs to the creators of Castle.**_

_**Connected**_

_What's it matter….as long as they connected…_

He looked down at his mother and then turned back to Alexis as she talked on the phone. She was right, doesn't matter who called who, it just matters that they connected. Beckett.

Sure he should have called her as soon as he was back in the city, but he didn't. Pride prevented him from coming back, with his tail between his legs. He made a stupid choice, went to the Hamptons with Gina. That day when he was saying good-bye to Beckett for the summer…that day played on repeat in his mind. The look in her eyes, the spark. They connected then; he felt it and knew she did too. Then Gina showed up…stopping Beckett from saying what she really felt. At least, that's what it seemed or what he concluded after thinking about it the first couple times. Gina only lasted one day in the Hampton's before they had a blowout fight that reminded them both on why they got divorced in the first place. The idea of reconciliation was a joke. His mind was on Beckett, wishing she was there with him, but he didn't feel like he had the right to call her. The right to go back to her after the way her face fell when she saw Gina. However, the universe intervened and they connected….

Who was he to argue with the universe? He felt like they were back to normal after working this case. They were so in sync with one another. Yin and yang, as they once were. "Mother, I have to go see someone…" She nodded, knowingly. The obvious choice for who has occupied her son's thoughts for months now.

"Go connect," she smirked causing a faint blush to form on his cheeks. He placed a light kiss on the top of his Mother's head and walked out the door.

* * *

This was a now or never moment, if there ever was one. He overheard Esposito saying that Beckett figured out the case before he did, but yet she told him that he won the bet. Did she miss him as much as he missed her? Standing outside the 12th, he debated if this was the best idea but ultimately decided that he needed to be here. He needed to discover the truth.

Most of the homicide floor was cleared out by the time the elevator doors opened, but she was still there. As he suspected…still sitting at her desk, working through paperwork. His feet were moving independently from his mind, forcing him forward while he hesitated in his thoughts. "Hey…"

"Hey, Castle…" She smiled and her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Didn't you go home?"

"I did, but I came back. For you…I had to tell you…you need to know…" His mind was blundered, without a clear train of thought. A million words in his head but none of them were making any sense. By the look on her face, she was just as lost.

"I need to know?" Pausing for a moment, he leaned down to brush a piece of hair from her face. A stunned gasp fell from her lips.

"You need to know I'm sorry. You need to know that if I could relive that day, I wouldn't have left with Gina…" He realized that his hand never left her face, instead his thumb was softly stroking her cheekbone and her breathing faulted…They don't do this. Physical contact is not within their unspoken list of rules for their partnership. All bets were off now.

"Castle…wha-," her statement was lost and she closed her eyes. He wasn't sure if she was trying to warn him, trying to stop him, but the intent was never fully vocalized.

"I may be completely overstepping here, but I can't ignore my mistake. I hurt you and I'm sorry." He could just stop there, hell he should just stop there, but his voice continued. Words begging to be released. "I know I don't deserve an answer, but before she showed up…what did you really want to say?"

Her eyes flew open, meeting his…surprise mixed with hurt. They never talked…not about things that mattered. Not about things that were real, but after the summer he spent avoiding her, avoiding the truth, things had to change. They connected again…he couldn't delay trying to learn the truth.

"Castle…what does it matter now? That's in the past…" She closed her eyes again, hurt playing against her features. He hated that he did that, put that pain there.

"The truth always matters…the story always matters…" Beckett shook her head lightly, before she looked up at him again. His heart stopped and then stuttered into an erratic rhythm. This could be the best decision or the worst decision he's ever made, but it didn't stop him. Taking a breath, he closed the gap and placed a light kiss against her lips before pulling back. They connected…

Her hand flew to her lips and she stared at him wide-eyed. Then she smiled the megawatt smile that warmed his being. "Castle…what was that?"

"The rest of my apology…when it comes to you, words seem to fail me." He grinned back to her and finally sat down into his chair.

"Well that's some apology. And I accept…if I would've known you wanted me around, I would've called…"

"No, I was the one that left. I should've called, ignored my ego. However, seeing you again, feeling the same spark between us. I couldn't ignore it anymore." He looked down at his hands, all the honesty making him feel more vulnerable than he had felt in years. Beckett reached her hand over to his and laced her fingers through his own.

"Hey…it's okay. You're here and I'm here, together, now…It doesn't matter how it happened…" She leaned over to him, kissing his lips softly.

When they parted, he whispered into her skin, "All that matters is we connected…"

_**Thoughts?**_


End file.
